divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Divergent Wiki
In Beatrice Prior's dystopian Chicago, society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue—Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Erudite (the intelligent). On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives. For Beatrice, the decision is between staying with her family and being who she really is—she can't have both. So she makes a choice that surprises everyone, including herself. During the highly competitive initiation that follows, Beatrice renames herself Tris and struggles to determine who her friends really are—and where, exactly, a romance with a sometimes fascinating, sometimes infuriating boy fits into the life she's chosen. But Tris also has a secret, one she's kept hidden from everyone because she's been warned it can mean death. And as she discovers a growing conflict that threatens to unravel her seemingly perfect society, she also learns that her secret might help her save those she loves . . . or it might destroy her. http://www.amazon.com/Divergent-Veronica-Roth/dp/0062024027 One choice can transform you—or it can destroy you. But every choice has consequences, and as unrest surges in the factions all around her, Tris Prior must continue trying to save those she loves—and herself—while grappling with haunting questions of grief and forgiveness, identity and loyalty, politics and love. Tris's initiation day should have been marked by celebration and victory with her chosen faction; instead, the day ended with unspeakable horrors. War now looms as conflict between the factions and their ideologies grows. And in times of war, sides must be chosen, secrets will emerge, and choices will become even more irrevocable—and even more powerful. Transformed by her own decisions but also by haunting grief and guilt, radical new discoveries, and shifting relationships, Tris must fully embrace her Divergence, even if she does not know what she may lose by doing so. New York Times bestselling author Veronica Roth's much-anticipated second book of the dystopian Divergent series is another intoxicating thrill ride of a story, rich with hallmark twists, heartbreaks, romance, and powerful insights about human nature Veronica Roth is the 23-year-old author of Divergent (Katherine Tegen Books, May 2011). Raised in a Chicago suburb, Roth studied creative writing at Northwestern University and penned Divergent while completing her studies. Insurgent, the second book in The Divergent Trilogy, came out on May 1st. Roth has been, since then, spending her time at book signings, traveling, browsing Wikipedia in her pajamas, wearing shoes as little as possible, and eating bland cereal. Roth's advice to young writers: "Want something else more than success. Success is a lovely thing, but your desire to say something, your worth, and your identity shouldn’t rely on it, because it’s not guaranteed and it’s not permanent and it’s not sufficient. So work hard, fall in love with the writing—the characters, the story, the words, the themes—and make sure that you are who you are regardless of your life circumstances. That way, when the good things come, they don’t warp you, and when the bad things hit you, you don’t fall apart. Veronica Roth accepts her Goodreads Choice Award for favorite book of 2011. 500px|center Tobias Eaton, more prominently known as Four, is one of the main characters in Divergent and the son of Evelyn and Marcus Eaton. Alongside Eric, he is the instructor of the transfer initiates. He is the love interest of Beatrice "Tris" Prior, falling in love with her during initiation. Four is later revealed to be Divergent and was instrumental in the rebellion against Erudite along with Dauntless rebels. :Main Article: Four Are you excited for a Divergent movie? Yes, so excited to see how it turns out! Undecided, I really liked the books... No way, making a movie is totally going to ruin the series! See previous polls *Veronica Roth's blog *The Art of Notwriting (Roth's Tumblr) *Divergent Lexicon *Divergent Examiner *The Divergent Trilogy Fansite *The Factionless Fansite *Divergent Wiki Tumblr File:Divergentfans.gif|link=http://www.divergentfans.com/ File:Thedivergenticon.jpg|link=http://thedivergent.net/ File:Divergentseries.png|link=http://divergentseries.net/ File:DivergentAffiliate.jpg|link=http://divergentemexico.blogspot.com/ File:Divergentsociety.jpg|link=http://divergentsociety.net/ File:100px x 50px DivergentFansUK.png|link=http://divergentfansuk.wordpress.com/ Head to the Affiliates page to see more. TwitterWidget Category:Browse